


Sparkle Like Bowie In The Morning Sun

by spacetimerift



Series: Lobby Canon Fics [1]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Other, gods I miss The Lobby, seriously y'all that shit slapped, still gonna write my fave ship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: The gods are gone... or are they?
Relationships: Judas/Gerard | Gee (The Lobby)
Series: Lobby Canon Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821232
Kudos: 2





	Sparkle Like Bowie In The Morning Sun

_Gerard._ He was swimming in the deep murk of memory, being pulled in by the massive tentacles. _Gerard._ That made no sense, his name was not Gerard, was it? Not unless he had been told wrong his whole life. The oily blackness kept pulling him closer, then closer still, but he felt strangely at ease with it. _You are not scared, young one, because that is you._ Where was that voice coming from? He nearly felt rather than heard it, like the wind rushing through the open mouth of a cave, sickly sweet with the scent of honeysuckle flowers. This could not be him, he was only nine years old, and the voice was…ageless. Deathless. Gerard. “I’m not Gerard! I’m not who you’re looking for!” His words were swallowed before they left his mouth, vanishing into the edges of the new world. _Hush, young one. Gerard is you. Come with us, and learn._  
“Gerard. Gerard!” He gasped harshly as he woke, the air chafing his throat as he began to breathe again. Brushing his bangs away from his face, he turned to glare at whoever had been shaking him awake. What in the hell was going on? Everyone was calling him Gerard all of a sudden, and he couldn’t figure out what it meant. Clearly it was important or it wouldn’t have caused such a vivid dream, but he couldn’t _remember_. Right then, it all flooded back. He was lying in his bed, newly awoken, but he was also standing on a battlefield, holding a broadsword in each hand and breathing hard. His hair both hung pitch-black in his field of vision and framed his face in shining blood-red waves. “The god has awoken, child,” a soft voice said in his ear. Which ear was it again? The real one? The memory? “You are his champion.”  
~~~  
The first time Gerard’s champion saw Judas’s, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d known them before. He saw every one their body’s reactions before they’d begun to move, heard their words before they spoke, clouding his senses with an unshakeable familiarity. Then, between one blink and the next, they did not sit beside the table like a 16 year old thrust into too much power. They floated, wreathed in stormclouds shot through with chains. Before he could process the image in front of him, they were back in their chair smirking at him. He wanted to wipe that damned cocky smile right off their face. _Kiss them,_ came the whispers from behind his eyes, _show them it’s you again. _Again? That couldn’t be right, the two had never seen each other before this day. And yet something existed between them without any effort made on the part of either one.  
~~~  
Judas shook their head furiously, teal hair flying as they fought to push images of Gerard out of their head. “What the hell is this?!?” they whispered through firmly gritted teeth. It made no sense for the boy to appear in their dreams surrounded by the fire he could not control, blue flame that flickered so much it might as well have been mist. What was happening to them? _Find Gerard,_ hissed the demon within them, _find him, claim him, hear him say how much he wants you._ Why the hell would he want to be near them when every move they made was filled with disdain for everyone around them? And why did they work to reject him most when he was one of the only people they felt drawn to?  
Their second awareness giggled from deep inside, a heavy thrum that ran through their limbs. “Oh, shut up, you,” they snarled, turning their pillow back over in an attempt to get back to sleep, “I’m done with your mutterings for today.” _You can’t get rid of me that easily,_ laughed the ancient god, _I’m you._ “Save that bullshit for the morning,” they snapped, “I’m tired off my ass from doing your shit all day.”  
~~~  
Gerard snapped awake in a cold sweat, chest heaving as he sought to settle himself and work around whatever emotions were bubbling. It was hard enough dealing with his own teenage hormones going wild without the feelings of everyone who asked him for advice and help. Groaning, he sank into the deepest parts of his awareness, searching for the disturbance that woke him up so abruptly. When he came face to face with the largest, most snarled knot of emotion he’d ever witnessed, he gasped sharply.  
“Judas!” he exclaimed, reaching out to touch their mind as gently as he could. “Judas? It’s Gerard. Are you there?” Nothing stirred amid the massive bundle of thoughts. “I-“ he faltered suddenly as understanding of his recent feelings flooded through him. “I think I love you.”__


End file.
